Beautiful, Dirty, Rich
by stylescoalition
Summary: Shane McMahon doesn't seem like the type to fall so easily to seduction but then again, he's never been seduced by AJ Styles before.


Allen rolls his tongue around in his mouth, tilting his head side to side as he psyches himself up for what he's about to do - seduce his boss.

Allen's used to using his body to get what he wants and sure, he has the talent to prove himself but it was much easier this way.

And after doing it for this long, it's hard to stop.

He also usually gets some pretty good sex out of it so it's a win-win on both sides and he hasn't had any complaints so far. Although Shane McMahon didn't seem like the type to give into that sort of thing, he's /never/ been seduced by one AJ Styles before.

They always fall victim to Allen's seductive charms.

Running his fingers back through his hair and messing it up a little, he opens the door and walks into Shane's office with a smirk, leaning back against the door and closing it in the process.

"Good evening, Mr. McMahon." Allen says, looking him up and down in his chair.

"Gotta talk to ya about somethin' for a second." He had already prepared himself too before coming here, very confident in his seduction skills - if he accomplished this, he didn't wanna waste any time. Allen was gonna walk in here, get what he wants, and walk right back out.

Simple.

And with Dolph Ziggler out of the title picture, it's time for a new guy to shine... a guy like AJ Styles!

Meanwhile, Shane had been toying with his iPad. Nothing all that important, just some last minute booking details he needed to go over with Daniel. He was surprised, however, to have AJ walk through the door.

Shane sat up in his desk, smiling. He took off his glasses, placing them on the desk and crossed his hands over his lap.

"Allen, nice to see you. So what brings you to my office today? Would you like some coffee at all?"

He really wanted to know what the Phenomenal One, AJ Styles, wanted so late in the evening. Surely something Shane can help him out with before next Tuesday.

"I'm good, thanks for the offer though. But I actually came in here to talk to you about something /pretty/ important..." Allen trails off as he licks his tongue along his lips again. Perfect, Shane was sitting down. Shane wouldn't be able to resist a lapful of AJ Styles... right? Hell, even a straight guy wouldn't turn Allen down.

Just ask Roman Reigns.

"Dean is WWE World Champion, right? And that's cool and everything but don't you think I deserve a title shot against him?" Allen asks, crossing his arms over his chest as he slowly walks up to the desk.

Who wants Dean as champion anyways? He's greasy and his hair is dumb and he wrestles in /jeans/, what kind of stupid idiot wrestles in jeans? Meanwhile an actual wrestler, a legend like AJ Styles, hasn't gotten a chance at all since Roman Reigns - and he'll argue that it was a bit one sided.

Shane cocks his eyebrow. Okay, Allen was acting a little weird but sure, he'll hear him out.

He folds his hands under his chin now and listens to Allen's rant.

He sighs.

Of course this was over the championship.

Allen had already laid claim to beating John Cena and now his sights were back on the prize.

He eyes the younger man, trying his best to ignore the tight v-neck Allen had on. But he couldn't help but love the way it accented his chest.

Mentally shaking his head, he sits back in his chair and takes a deep breath.

"That's all nice, Allen. But what is it that makes you special? What is it that screams I deserve a title shot from you? I've got a lot of superstars itching to take that title from Dean Ambrose so why should we book you?"

And this is where he finally lays it all out on the line.

Allen's done this before - he's fucked Roman for those title shots, fucked Chris to get his way into WWE, fucked the Club for their various services and that's just only a few of the many men Allen has fucked on his way to the top.

Okay, maybe it made him a slut but he was a happy, successful slut and he was quite proud of himself.

Now he was here in the biggest, the best wrestling company in the world.

"What makes /me/ so special?" Allen asks, chuckling lowly and running his teeth along his bottom lip. His fingers trail along the edge of the desk on his way to Shane's side. Once he's there, his hands settle right on his shoulders so he could casually climb atop his lap and straddle him, his baby blue eyes boring down into deep, dark browns - windows into the soul.

"I could tell you, yeah... but I do a much better job showing it."

Flipping his hair back, the smirk returns to his face. "You gonna let me show that to you?"

Shane's eyes widen in surprise as he gets a sudden lapful of AJ Styles.

He wasn't expecting Allen to be so... /bold./

Shane's hands clung to his chair, not sure what to do with this scenario.

He licks his lips, eyeing the man on his lap.

Allen /does/ look good. His tight jeans left nothing much to the imagination and that tight v-neck accents his sculpted muscles almost too well.

Shane allows a hand to rest on Allen's hip, marveling at his thick thighs.

"I'd be careful of your next move, Mr. Jones. Because if you get caught… I'm pretty sure the title shot will be the least of your worries."

Get caught... /please./

"C'mon, I'm not gonna get caught." Allen tells him with a slight chuckle, looking over at the door before looking down at Shane's chest. His hands move to splay out over his pecs, running back and forth.

"Locked the door when I came in anyways, nobody's gonna interrupt us." He's a professional when it comes to the art of seduction!

He's been caught once in his whole time doing this and that was way back when he was just starting out using his body for this purpose - this isn't a worry of his anymore.

Moving his mouth towards the older man's ear, he breathes hotly against it and settles his ass directly against his denim-clad bulge. "I get my title shot and in return, you get to have your way with me and do whatever you want." He whispers.

"You can spread me out on this desk, bend me over it, fuck me against that wall, whatever you want, Mr. McMahon. As long as I get that title shot, I'll be your /perfect/ little toy."

Well, Allen was certainly forward.

Shane licks his lips as his his hands run over Allen's beautiful body.

He sure keeps it in a wonderful condition.

Shane presses his hips up, grinding against Allen's even more beautiful ass.

Part of him knew this was wrong - he shouldn't take advantage of superstars but fuck, Allen was so pretty and he was offering himself to Shane on a silver platter and whispering all the right things to say and...

… and Shane shouldn't consider himself a professional anymore for what he's about to do.

Shane brings one hand up cups Allen's chin, running a finger over those plump, plush lips. Naughty thoughts like those lips being stretched over his cock flood his head but Shane wants something else. He wants Allen to earn that title shot after all.

Allen's tongue darts out to run along the pad of Shane's finger, licking along his lips when the finger is pulled back.

Already, he misses the taste of Shane's skin - but he knows he has more opportunities to get acquainted with the taste of his boss.

Not that it's what Allen is most concerned with at the moment but he'd be lying if he said he wants to fuck Shane solely for the purpose of getting a title shot.

Shane groans as Allen licks the tip of his finger. Quite the mouth. Such a plump, wonderful mouth too.

He wonders how talented that mouth is.

"Why don't you strip for me..." Shane whispers, pulling AJ close, "And we'll go from there?"

"Whatever you want, Mr. McMahon. Like I said, I'm yours."

That said, he climbs off the older man's lap and grabs the hem of his shirt before pulling it up over his head to reveal the very built torso underneath. Wringing his shirt up, he wraps it around the back of Shane's neck and brings him in close so Allen could press a soft, teasing kiss to his lips. He pulls away as quick as it happens and then flings the shirt off to the side before he begins to undo the belt of his pants with a grin.

"You fantasize about me stripping for you often, sir?"

Shane licks his own lips at the show before him.

Allen seems like no stranger to a little strip tease and Shane really enjoys how forward the younger man was being, quick to reciprocate the kiss.

"Please," he says, beginning to undo his jeans, "Call me daddy."

/Daddy/.

It's like music to Allen's ears.

"Got no complaints about that, /daddy/." Allen says, the name falling from his lips easily - wouldn't be the first time he's been asked to call somebody daddy and considering his daddy kink, he has no problems going along with it.

Once undoing his belt, he slides it out from the loops and lets it drop to the floor before he shoves his jeans down to leave him completely naked. And yes he went without boxers. Why would he wear boxers to this meeting if he knew they were gonna come off? It's better this way.

After stripping, he climbs back onto Shane's lap and moves his mouth down to start kissing along his neck while his hands wring Shane's button up shirt.

Shane's eyes went wide having a very naked AJ Styles straddle his lap. Although those plush lips dance so wonderfully against his skin... and the naughty things coming out of AJ's mouth? He didn't suspect AJ was such a slut.

"God, I need you to fuck me so bad, daddy." Allen moans against his neck.

"I want that title shot... so much... but I want you too and that cock of yours. Want you fillin' me up real good, better than anybody else has."

Shane's hands rest on Allen's ass, marveling at how soft it was under his fingers.

"Baby boy going to get his daddy hard then?" Shane whispers, smacking Allen's ass.

It jiggles so wonderfully underneath his fingertips as he rubbed the skin, and he thrusts up to ground against the naked man on top of him.

Shane's hand then ran down Allen's cut abs to grip his cock, giving a good squeeze before stroking it slowly.

The action makes Allen rolls his lips with a moan, lulling his head back and arching his own back into the older man.

His hard on underneath felt amazing grinding along his ass and he has to wonder how big it is - it certainly feels thick and that's just the way Allen likes it. Fuck, he can't wait to dive into those jeans and figure out what he's been wondering about this silver fox for so long.

"You know I'm gonna do anything I can to get you hard, daddy." Allen tells him as he splays his fingers out along Shane's pecs. The thumbs graze over Shane's nipples through the shirt while his ass grinds back and forth on his denim-clad cock.

It'd feel so much better inside him but it was always nice to have a bit of foreplay, wasn't it?

Shane rolls his head back, a moan escaping his lips as Allen assaults his body. He barely has the strength to reach out and stroke Allen's face but he manages, brushing a few silky strands out of the younger man's face.

"My ass feels so good, don't it? Bet you wanna just slide in right now and make me scream, right?" Allen asks, his mouth right against Shane's. His blue eyes, dark with lust stare down into Shane's dark browns that mirrored Allen's emotions.

Shane thrusts up, grinding hard into Allen's ass. Shane wants to close his eyes and moan but he fights that urge. Instead he stares Allen down and brushes his thumb across his lip.

"I want that tight ass around my thick cock." Shane groans out, thrusting up and grinding hard.

"You understand me, baby boy?"

That said, Shane captures Allen's lips in a hard kiss, tongue dancing across them before plunging deep inside. His other hand grips Allen's tight ass, giving a rub before smacking it hard.

Allen moans deep into the older man's mouth, hands raising up to hold onto the back of his neck as they exchange this heavy kiss.

For somebody as clean and sweet as Shane, Allen wasn't expecting him to be like this - all rough and dirty but it's always the nice ones, wasn't it? Dominance came to the older man naturally and Allen kinda wonders if Shane's dealt with this kind of thing before. But he's brought out of his thoughts when Shane smacks his ass hard, whining at it before biting down on the man's lower lip. Allen drags the lip out with his teeth before letting go and licking his lips clean of Shane's taste.

He stares into his eyes again, remembering what he said earlier.

Yes, Allen understands.

"Whatever you want, daddy, yeah... yeah, gonna ride the hell out of your cock."

"Good." Shane tells him.

Shane lets go of Allen (tragic!) and moves his hands down to his crotch so he can undo the rest of his jeans. He reaches inside to take his thick erection out from his boxers, balls resting against them.

Once his cock is finally out, he reaches past Allen's hip, wrapping the other arm around his waist to keep him in his lap. The other hand opens his desk drawer, pilfering around for the bottle of lube he keeps on hand for emergencies.

What emergencies, Shane doesn't know – or he didn't until now.

Fucking AJ Styles is a pretty big emergency.

Shane pops open the cap, about to drizzle the substance onto his fingers before Allen suddenly takes the bottle from him.

"You know, I was /gonna/ finger you open, I wasn't gonna just-"

"I already did that before I came in here." Allen tells him with a smirk as he squeezes the lube onto his hand.

"You planned this out... you knew you were gonna successfully seduce me." Shane narrows his eyes at Allen with a small grin, actually impressed.

"Well duh... well alright, I did have a few doubts." Allen shrugs, before rising up on Shane's lap.

After all, Shane's a smart man with a lot of self control. Allen might be the hottest man to walk this earth but if you can control yourself, that fact isn't gonna help him much.

"You? Have doubts?" Shane scoffs.

"You're the most cocky man I've ever met, I'm sure if you said the earth was flat than the next day, we'd get a bunch of reports saying the earth is flat."

"I mean..." No, best not to go down that rabbit hole, Allen tells himself.

"Whatever! Yeah, I have doubts sometimes, so? I'm human... now shut up, I'm trying to ride you..." He trails off as he puts a hand on the older man's shoulder to keep himself steady, looking down behind him and /holy fuck, Shane's cock was huge/.

Allen has to do a double take.

He's had thick cocks before, but Shane's was... wow, that was /perfect/. Perhaps he should let Shane finger him a bit more before they do this but Allen's desperate now. He doesn't wanna wait anymore.

Allen doesn't let it scare him though. He's a big boy.

Just like Shane apparently.

Allen licks his lips as he begins to slowly jerk Shane off, applying the lube to his shaft while he does it. He keeps it going for a minute or two longer before he deems it alright to sink his ass onto.

Grabbing a hold of Shane's cock at the base to line it up with his hole, Allen takes a deep breath. Licking his lips in concentration, he slowly slides down onto Shane's cock.

It hurts even with the prep Allen did earlier and the lube but it hurts so /good/.

And he feels so full.

He moans until he's fully seated, mouth parting open in ecstasy as he adjusts to the thickness inside him.

Shane's eyes roll as Allen's tight heat envelopes him, bringing a hand around to squeeze Allen's ass hard. The soft skin was so wonderful against his fingertips.

"Oh my god... you feel so good." Allen gasps, eyes blowing open in wonderment, blinking a few times before running a hand back through his hair. "You know... d-don't tell this to anyone else but... you seriously have the best cock I've ever taken. Not just saying that either. It's fucking /incredible/."

Shane looks up into Allen's baby blue eyes while his other hand reaches up to push the hair away.

Allen talks about how wonderful his dick is and honestly, it's one of the hottest thing he's ever heard.

An apparent slut like him, saying Shane has the best cock he's ever taken... really strokes a man's ego.

He thrusts up into Allen's ass, squeezing it once more.

"And you have one of the most amazing asses. So tight, so warm... like I'm meant to be fucking you."

Allen thinks that's a bit of a stretch but as he adjusts, it /does/ feel pretty perfect. The pain is already ebbing its way into pleasure, quicker than any of the other fucks he's had.

He rises up before sliding back down, continuing to roll his hips. It's a slow pace to continue adjusting himself to Shane's size. Allen holds onto the back of his head and wraps an arm around him before pressing their lips together softly, a chaste kiss that ends as quick as it starts. Aftewards, he begins to kiss Shane's cheek, then his chin, and down his neck.

"Well I'm kinda meant to be yours from now on, right? Yours and nobody else's... get to do whatever you want with me... and there's nothing I'd rather do than be your pretty trophy." Allen breathes, grazing his teeth along the skin as if he's asking for permission to mark him.

Shane stretches his neck out, allowing Allen to do whatever he wants with it. Maybe it was risky but he can easily attribute any marks on him to somebody else.

Shane ran his hand through Allen's hair, soft and smooth between his fingertips. He couldn't help but tangle it up as he proceeds to thrust up inside, meeting Allen's rhythm.

"You're right, that is what you said when you came in here... that I could do whatever I wanted to you?" Shane asks as he wraps an arm around Allen's waist, tightening the hold he has in his hair.

"I think daddy will do just that." He says as he picks Allen up, keeping his cock inside him as he lies Allen out on top of his desk. With the new position, he resumes the thrusts they had before but goes a bit faster.

"You feel so good around me." Shane whispers into Allen's ear. Allen is so slick and tight against him and it feels /heavenly/ but he tries his best not to just thrust away inside Allen. To take him hard and nearly break the desk.

Shane moves to brushes his lips against Allen's, so soft, he thinks as their lips press together again.

Their tongues dance together, Allen's falling submissive to Shane's and it's a role he's quickly accepting with this deal they've made.

"Feel so good inside me..." He whispers against his mouth before resuming the kiss, trying to push his hips down to tell Shane he was good to go.

"Feel even better once you actually start /fucking/ me. C'mon, I'm a slut, fuck me like one, daddy." Allen growls, sitting up on the desk and holding himself up on his elbows as he leers into the older man's eyes.

Ooh, feisty. Shane likes it, and it gives him more of an opportunity to prove just how rough he can be with Allen – he must really like it rough. So much for not wanting to break his desk.

"Want daddy to fuck you like a slut, huh?" Shane asks in a whisper, narrowing his eyes. He can take Allen's challenge.

Allen does know who he's fucking with, right?

He wraps an arm around one of Allen's thigh, pushing it back so his knee was against his chest and with the other hand, he grabs onto Allen's other thigh to dig his nails in crushingly hard – bound to leave some marks behind.

Another shift in position and Shane gives Allen what he wants, which is a hard, rough fuck with fast, brutal thrusts. Shane still thinks working up to a pace like this is better but hey, he's not exactly opposed to fucking Allen like a slut – just what he wants.

"/Ohh/, oh, right there, yes, /yes/, there." Allen gasps in a moan, a hand moving to curl their fingers into Shane's button up shirt, wringing up the fabric tightly.

He's never had somebody find his prostate /that/ early before and he's pleasantly surprised to feel it like, right now after he experienced such a dull pain not even a few minutes ago. Shane definitely knew what he was doing.

Allen almost forgets that he's fucking him for a title shot.

"Oh my god, /Shane/, you've got no idea how big you are, it feels so good." Allen starts, mewling when his cock begins to grind over his prostate and it makes Allen close his eyes in the pleasure. So much for trying to keep his moans down... if only Shane wasn't so damn good!

Something Shane knows too well. He's not an eligible bachelor for nothing, just hasn't find the right person to settle with yet... and he knows what he's doing right now is the exact opposite of settling down.

"Yeah? Daddy fucking you hard enough, yet?" Shane asks, managing to sneak the hand of the arm that was wrapped around Allen's thigh up to roughly grab his chin.

"Best you've ever had so far?"

"Y-Yes, daddy, I swear!" Allen tries to nod with the rough grip on his chin, and it hurts but his body is growing hotter with each second and the pleasure only continues to increase.

"Yeah, that's right. Better be the best you've had so far." He groans before looking down between them to watch as Allen's hole takes his cock so beautifully.

Shane's thick cock spreads him open so wide and it's honestly such a sight to behold. The only thing hotter was Allen's head thrown back in total pleasure, cries spilling from that beautiful mouth and his babblings of how great Shane's big, fat cock feels inside his tight ass.

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh fills the room, a harmony to the cries and groans being let out by both men. Along with the shaking of the desk but it understandably goes unnoticed as the noises of rough, raw sex drown it out.

Soon enough though, Allen feels the urge to come, quickest he's ever felt it too – not to mention coming untouched. Shows how fucking great Shane is.

For a brief moment, he wonders if he can even get out the words to tell Shane he's coming but he does end up finding it within himself.

"Da-Daddy... /Shane/, you're g-gonna make me come, I'm so /close/, I-"

"Go ahead baby boy, come real hard for daddy. Show him the mess you can make."

And with Shane's permission to come, he feels pleasure spreading throughout his veins. Allen's breathing grows faster and hotter, the noises that leave his mouth being small whimpers and short, pretty moans.

Soon, it all hits him and /christ/ is it the best fucking orgasm he's ever had.

Allen's eyes flutter shut with one final, loud cry as his hands move to hold tightly onto the older man's shoulders. His nails dig hard into his shoulders while he comes in thick ropes along his own body, ass clenching around the Shane and milking him for all he's worth. His back arches and he keeps trying to push his hips down onto Shane's cock to get the most of his orgasm before he finally settles back on the desk with a whine, and away from the rough hand on his chin.

And Allen clenching around Shane was the straw that broke the camel's back and gave way into Shane's own orgasm, body heating up as the pleasure radiates throughout his body.

Shane's hands move to cling onto Allen's hips tightly, keeping a hard grip as he ruts his cock inside him. With a low moan and a whisper of the younger man's name, he unloads his hot come deep into his ass.

Allen moans softly as he feels the come fill him up, eyes fluttering back open to stare at Shane through slits and he looks like an entirely different man.

Shane McMahon, his sweet, caring boss just gave him the roughest, the dirtiest, and hottest sex of his life.

Shane reads his mind apparently because he actually /grins/, leaning down to press their lips together quickly before his forehead rests against Allen's.

"Uh, hope it's not too much that I say this should... probably happen again?"

And you know what?

Doesn't sound like such a bad idea at all.

Sounds /phenomenal/ actually.

It's a few seconds before Allen works up the energy to muster a grin as well, even nodding.

"Definitely. Oh yeah, this is happening again... just as long as I get my title shot." Allen reminds him.

That /is/ why he came here after all.

"Don't worry." Shane says.

"Daddy's got it all figured out."


End file.
